Sick
by howonies
Summary: Kyungsoo sangat kesepian dirumah sakit. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Jongin menjenguknya. KAISOO. EXO. YAOI. KAI. KIM JONGIN. D.O. DO KYUNGSOO. EXO-K. Enjoy;)


Kyungsoo mengerjapka matanya. Lampu disekelilingnya bercahaya sangat terang, menyilaukan matanya. Ia berusaha bergerak, namun gagal. Kepelanya benar-benar berat, tidak bisa digerakan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri, namun tidak ada siapapun. Kyungsoo mendesah, lalu pintunya diketuk cukup keras

Seorang suster masuk kekamarnya, membawa nampan beroda berisi sarapan paginya. Kyungsoo berusaha duduk, namun kasurnya berguncang cukup keras. Suster itu segera membantu Kyungsoo duduk, menata sarapan dihadapannya

"Selamat pagi. Silahkan dinikmati" ucap suster tersebut

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, lalu suster tersebut pergi. Kehidupannya benar-benar kelam. Kamar rawatnya benar-benar sepi. Hanya teman sekampusnya saja yang datang mengunjunginya. Ia menatap tangan kirinya, masih terikat erat dengan selang bening yang dialiri air dari infusannya.

Title: Sick

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Genre: Romance

NB: typo(s), cerita gajelas. Tapi, happy reading!;}

Kyungsoo membuka penutup sarapannya. Ada bubur dengan telur, dan susu segar dihadapannya. Namun nafsu makannya sudah benar-benar hilang, badannya benar-benar lemas. Ia mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya, mengambil sendok. Setelah membaca doa, ia segera menyuap bubur telur kemulutnya, rasanya benar-benar rasa rumah sakit

Pada suapan ke-4nya, tiba-tiba dokter berkunjung ke kamanya, menanyakan keadaannya. Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya, dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia tutupi. Badannya masih lemah, namun ini lebih baik daripada 3 hari lalu. Ia tak bisa bergerak, dibawa ambulance ke rumah sakit.

Suster mengganti infusan, lalu mengganti baju Kyungsoo dengan susah payah. Badannya sangat kaku, masih sulit bergerak. Namun ia sudah bisa tersenyum, tak lagi seperti kemarin. Setelah dokter meninggalkan ruangannya, ia segera menyalakan tv dan menonton kartun kesukannya.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang mahasiswa disebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Umurnya 22 tahun, ia tampan, ia pintar. Namun, tinggi badannya tak seperti anak lelaki korea seumurannya. Itu membuatnya minder, dan dijadikan bahan ejekan

Matanya bulat, seperti burung hantu. Mukanya kecil, rambutnya hitam berkilau, dengan poni kecil di dahinya. Pipinya bulat, dan ia mempunyai lesung pipi yang kecil, sangat menarik bukan?

Kira-kira pukul 11, bunyi ketukan membangunkan namja mungil itu dari tidurnya. Dengan jengkel ia mengusap mukanya, lalu menyuruh orang itu masuk. Dasar, menganggu tidurnya saja

Namun, dipintu berdirilah seorang namja berkulit tan, tinggi, dan mata yang tajam. Ia sempat terpaku dipintu, lalu masuk kekamar dan menutup pintunya. Kyungsoo mendengus, heran. Orang yang mengunjunginya adalah adik kelasnya, Kim Jongin. Ia seorang yang terkenal di kampusnya, namja yang populer

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyambut kedatangannya dengan senang hati. Ia senang ada yang menjenguknya lagi, ia harus melayaninya dengan baik. Kyungsoo meneguk air putih dimeja kecilnya, lalu memperlihatkan giginya

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, sekarang aku sudah sehat kan? Terimakasih sudah menjengukku untuk kedua kalinya" ujar Kyungsoo

Jongin – atau Kai – mengangguk senang. Ia meletakan buah-buaha segar diatas meja Kyungsoo. Dan ada buah apel, kesukaannya! Ia mengerjap bahagia, berterimakasih beberapa kali. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggigit apel tersebut, namun itu malah membuatnya pusing

"AKHH" erang Kyungsoo, menyender pada kasurnya. Kepalanya semakin berat, ia tak bisa duduk tegak

"H.. hyung..." ujar Kai, bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut, menggenggan jemari Kyungsoo yang kecil, sambil memanggil suster. Tak lama, suster datang dan memberikan obat. Ternyata, Kyungsoo belum boleh memakan buah-buahan sampai ia sembuh

"Pabo. Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" geram Kai, saat suster meninggalkan ruangannya

"Mianhae jjong. Aku lupa. Apel itu terlihat enak, dan tanpa sadar aku memakannya"

Kai menghela nafas. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bersandar dengan nyaman di kasurnya. Menonton lanjutan kartun kesukaannya. Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, membiarkannya nyaman. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, menggeliat pelan

"Hyung..."

Kyungsoo menutupi dadanya dengan selimut, menggerakan pantatnya, melihat kearah Kai

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Katakan saja" ujar Kyungsoo, menutup matanya

"Aku..."

Kai menelan ludahnya, bagaimana bisa sesulit ini? Ia tinggal mengatakannya, lalu semuanya selesai. Tapi, tidak...

"Menyukaimu..."

Kai merasakan wajahnya memerah. Sembari memainkan jemari Kyungsoo, ia menutup mata, takut akan reaksi Kyungsoo dengan pernyataannya yang aneh

"Apa pendapatmu hyung?"

Sunyi...

"Hyung, jawablah.. Jangan diam seperti itu..."

Kai membuka matanya, dan mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur dalam genggamannya. Kai mendengus, menyesal

"Kalau begini lebih baik tidak usah aku katakan, memalukan" gerutunya

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

2 jam kemudian, Kyungsoo bangun dan mendapati Kai masih duduk disebelahnya, sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau masih disini?"

Kai melihatnya, lalu mengangguk. Ia masih kesal karena Kyungsoo tidur saat Kai menyatakan cintanya

"Hyung.. Apa kau masih ingat kejadian itu?"

"Apa?"

"Saat apartemen kita terbakar"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuknya. Ia melepas tangan Kai, membiarkan air matanya turun, tanpa suara

"Jangan... hiks... Jangan..."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak, isakan tertahan. Kai keheranan. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo mengingat bahwa dirinyalah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kebakaran tersebut. Kai mendekatinya, memeluknya ringan. Kyungsoo memegang bahunya, masih terus menangis

Saat tangisannya mulai reda, Kai bertanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat semuanya penasaran

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dengan pipi merah dan basah.

"Mantan kekasihku meninggal di kebakaran tersebut"

Kai tersentak. Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu. Kebarakan itu terjadi 5 tahun lalu, namun Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya. Masih menangis karenanya

Apa Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya? Mengingat mantan kekasihnya?

Kai menjambak rambutnya pelan. Pikiran itu berkecamuk di otaknya begitu saja. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikannya sekarang

"Hyung..."

Kyungsoo menoleh

"Dengarkan aku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, tidak berminat untuk berbicara

"Aku..."

Kyungsoo menatapnya

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Apakah ini penyataan cinta? Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Dengan bingung ia mengambil minumnya, meneguknya

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau melupakan mantan kekasihmu, aku janji"

Kyungsoo masih belum membuka suaranya

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu"

Masih sunyi

"Hyung kenapa kau tidak menjawab..."

Kyungsoo segera memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat. Kai mendengar isakan tangis di bahunya, dan ia segera mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang kecil, menenangkannya

"Jangan menangis... Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya, memeluk leher Kai kuat. Kai masih mengelus punggungnya, menenangkan

"Kau ingin jadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang membuat Kai sweatdrop

Kai menahan nafas, mengangguk kecil. Ia tak tahu Kyungsoo akan berkata apalagi, atau akan berlaku seperti apa kepadanya

"Kalau begitu... baiklah"

Kai tercengang. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Bantu aku melupakan dia, can we?" tanya Kyungsoo, tersenyum lembut

Kai mengangguk kecil. Ia akan membantu Kyungsoo melupakannya, pelan-pelan. Kai yakin itu akan berhasil, karena Kai akan membawa Kyungsoo kedunianya yang indah. Kyungsoolah yang membuat dunianya indah

Begitulah akhir mereka. Akhir yang berbahagia. Menyatukan perasaan mereka, membiarkan angin membawa masa lalu Kyungsoo.

Lalu, Kai memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo malu dan mendorongnya kecil


End file.
